


Say Wot?

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Knows, F/F, Kinda, So this started off as a dream, SuperCorp, and it kinda tempted me to start watching Supergirl again, but im not caught up, cause I don’t know what’s happening, in which Lena Luthor secretly knows that Kara is Supergirl, its kinda left slightly vague too on what exactly is happening, so I apologize for the inaccuracies, this is a funny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: Based off a dream I had. It’s a long story. Basically all I knew at the time is there was a doppelgänger of Kara going around? And my mind just went with that.OrThe fic were doppelgänger Kara tells Kara to get her shit together and get with Lena





	Say Wot?

“Well, maybe if we just-” Before Kara could continue, her cellphone rang, interrupting her conversation she was having with Lena, sitting in the other woman’s office on the couch beside her.

 

They had been trying to figure out a plan for everything that had been going on as of late. Aka, Alien trouble and whatnot.

 

Kara glanced at her phone to see the number was…. her own. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion the blonde kryptonian picked up uneasily.

 

“Kara Danvers.” The voice was unmistakable. Smooth like velvet but still unmistakable. It was her own voice. Not as cheery as she usually was, but had a dark menace behind it.

 

“Uh-“ Kara stumbled over her words trying to figure out what the heck was happening, igniting Lenas concerned look but the voice on the other line interrupted,

 

“LIsten. I know we don’t see eye to eye. Besides, I am literally your evil doppelgänger. But doesn’t mean you shouldn’t help me with this.”

 

“How did you get this number?” Kara answered sternly, no longer playing games. The other Kara, it now as Kara mentally started to refer to her as Dark!Kara laughed before brushing aside the reporters question

 

“Honey, were practically the same. You’re phone number is pretty much my own one.” The tone became more serious before continuing,

 

“Now. Down to business. I have an issue that I need your help with.”

 

Kara wasn’t gonna lie. She was confused. Being called by herself was one thing. Being called by an evil doppelgänger of herself was another. But being called on by her own evil doppelgänger asking for help? Rao, Kara has dealt with a lot of aliens but this was certainly something new.

 

She gave a side glance to Lena who was watching her intently, with a quiet gaze. Lena was smarter to interrupt when Kara seemed so on edge.

 

“Why should I help you?” Kara couldn’t help the accusation in her tone as she spoke. After all, this was the bad Kara, who had been causing trouble for her both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl.

 

“Well, darling, you see all I want is to just close the time hole that has opened due to Lena and I interrupting your Earth. We’re back to our own planet but we can’t close the damned thing.”

 

“So blowing up that building was just so you could get back? Besides don’t you have a Evil Winn or what to help you?”

 

Dark!Kara laughed. She outright, laughed. It was a loud mocking sound that felt weird given it was her own voice.

 

“Kara, Winn, here? We’re not friends. Besides he has his own issues to attend to. As for that building, I can’t help it if I want to cause some mischievousness while I was there.”

 

Kara huffed annoyed with her doppelgänger. Was Dark!Kara being serious right now? She imagined the other Kara to be sitting up in some office like Lenas but everything black, and some screen behind her with some weird logo. This girl was edgy.

 

“Can’t help it?!” Kara exclaimed getting riled up at the comment.

 

“That’s a total lie! Of course you could help-” but before the blonde headed reporter could continue her evil doppelgänger interrupted her once more.

 

“Yeah, yeah, listen. The point is we got home and all I’m asking of you is to help us close the portal. Then you won’t ever have to deal with us again. Okay? Okay.”

 

Kara felt nervousness twist in her stomach as she bit her lip sparing a glance at Lena who now wasn’t able to help herself,

 

“Who is it?” The Luthor asked out of curiosity and Kara felt herself grasp for straws.

 

“Uh- just a friend who wants me to pet watch.” Kara hastily explained trying to deter the Luthor and throw her off track.

 

“Listen Kara. All I need from you is to just close the dang portal. Before anything else gets loose. Kapeesh? Kapeesh.”

 

On one hand, Kara didn’t want to help Evil!Kara. Who knows what she had planned. Maybe it was all just some trap. But on the other hand, getting rid of her seemed like a good idea and she didn’t want anything else crossing worlds. Dealing with an Evil!Supergirl was enough.

 

“Alright. But you have to promise me, this isn’t some sort of-”

 

“This isn’t a trap. This isn’t a scheme or anything else synonymous with evil plan. I simply don’t want any of your people coming to my world.” Dark!Kara lamented in response. Kara figured that was good enough. Besides, it’s not like she could do much. Worst outcome it was a dumb trap and whatnot. But the best outcome? Dark!Kara gone. And that would solve a lot of problems the blonde headed reporter was having these days.

 

“Alright.” She said begrudgingly, before adding,

 

“But if something happens-” once again her doppelgänger beat her to the punchline,

 

“Yeah yeah, you’ll rein hell on me and unleash your wrath. I get it. Even if your wrath consists of butterflies, rainbows and everything else sugary sweet.” Dark Kara finished snickering.

 

Kara felt attacked but let it go. It wasn’t worth it. Before the kryptonian could hang up or even rebuttal, the Evil that was literally an evil version of herself spoke again,

 

“Oh, and Kara?” Her voice was different. It was slightly questioning but held a confidence as if she carried a secret knowledge with her. Kara couldn’t help but be intrigued.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get with Lena already. You two are driving me crazy. Just get it together and act like the adult you are and ask her out.”

 

Whatever Kara had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t _that_. She sat there awe displayed on her face feeling as if she had been hit by a train. Maybe being hit by an actual train would’ve made more sense though.

 

After a few seconds of sitting there squeaking out noncommittal sounds trying to comment on what Evil Kara has said she managed to pull herself together to let out a confused, and hearty,

 

“Wot?”

 

Her evil doppelgänger didn’t waste time trying to explain it to her.

 

“You both like each other. And neither of you are willing to make a move. So Kara, from self, to literal self-”

 

Kara nearly interjected there. They were nothing alike other than face value.

 

“-I’m telling you, just grow a pair and ask her out. She will say yes. She always has. Over here Lena and I have been dating for over a year.”

 

Kara immediately had so many questions. Always said yes? As in Evil!Kara’s been messing with other multiverses? And dating over a year? That would’ve had to been a few months after she met Lena!!

 

Suddenly a sly velvety voice piped up and it didn’t take long for Kara to recognize who it was.

 

“Seriously Kara. Just do it. I don’t bite.”

It was Lena. Well. Not her Lena. Evil!Lena. Kara sat there sputtering ignoring the confused stare she was getting from _her_ Lena.

 

“Well, personally I might bite, but that’s for another time. And you know what I mean. You’re Lena won’t bite.I’m literally cuddled up to my Kara on at her desk in her own office. Leather couch. It’s really nice. You and your Lena should really try it sometime.” She sounded amused and Kara sat there words unable to form in her mouth.

 

Was this for real? Was she really getting relationship advice from herself? Well. An Evil version of herself and the evil version of herselves girlfriend, who in her world was just her best friend/crush.

 

“Nice talk. Now close the portal for me? It’s in your old office in Catco. The one you got from Cat. Thanks. And remember. Grow a pair. It’s been driving me crazy ever since I arrived there to see you desperately pine over a girl who likes you back. Hope it works out.”

 

With that, the call went dead leaving Kara in shock she stared at her phone trying to absorb everything that had just been spoken to her.

 

“...Kara? Kara you’re looking kind of pale. Kara.”

 

It took a few moments to register that Lena was talking to her and Kara glanced up her gaze settling on the Luthor who looked worried, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

 

“Yeah?” She managed to get out.

 

“Who was that?”

 

Kara couldn’t even process the words in her mind before her mouth just started speaking.

 

“Oh, y'know an evil version of me that wants me to hook up with you.”

Oh. My. God. Could Kara be any dumber? That was as bad as telling Lena her secret identity.

 

“You may be slightly dumb when it comes to flirting and keeping secrets about you being supergirl but it’s one of the things I love about you.” Lena spoke up and Kara looked at her in shock.

 

Had she said that out loud? And Lena already knew she was Supergirl?

 

“Yeah Kara. Besides. Saying you flew here on a bus is a big tell. And the disguise is literally just a ponytail and glasses. I’m pretty sure everyone in National City knows exactly who you are, they just want to let you live in a happy obliviousness. It’s still a theory. Now let’s go close that portal that Evil you was talking about.” With that the Luthor stood up unfazed by everything that had just occurred.

 

Oh Rao, Kara was gonna need a lot of potstickers and pizza to accompany the long talk they were going to have after this was all over and done with.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started off as a dream. The first comment I got was “write it.” I had stopped watching Supergirl two years ago so... it didn’t make sense but apparently it did


End file.
